The Next Generation: Cameron
by Troublelover16
Summary: Sequel to Sabrina...Cameron was raised by his uncle ever since his father died. His mother was never around and he always assumed that she was dead or just didn't want him. But when Holly Short confesses that she is his mother, suddenly his life changes and secrets are revealed. Will they be able to establish a relationship after 75 years of nothing? Well...we'll see, won't we?...
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: Thanks again to all who have read (and reviewed!) Sabrina! XD I hope you guys will enjoy this story just as much if not even more! Ok, enough rambling. On to the story!  
**

* * *

Hmm….where to begin...I guess I should introduce myself.

I am Cameron Lee Kelp. I am the son of the late Commander Trouble Kelp and I have recently found out that my mother is Commander Holly Short. I am 95 years old and I'm in LEPretrieval One.

My life has changed so much in the past two days. I have finally met my mother after years of not knowing who she was. Also find out that I have a younger half sister, who unfortunately is...ah_... sick_ at the moment. Talk about surprises.

While it's nice to know that Mom is alive, I'm not sure if I can trust her completely yet. Where has she been all of these years? Why was I raised by my Uncle Grub?

But, I'm going to give her a chance. She is, after all, my mother.

Things are going to be different now that she is in my life. We both have lots of things to tell each other. Years of memories that we do not share. There is a lot to talk about. I just hope Mom will understand...

_Cameron Lee Kelp_**  
**

* * *

** So? What do you think? Next chapter should be up soon. :) Review please! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Thanks! XD **

******_~Troublelover16~ _**


	2. Questions and Answers

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: Next chappie! XD Read on and find out what happens!  
**

* * *

The alarm goes off at 6:30 and I roll out of bed and head towards the kitchen. Everything is the same as usual- Well, almost everything.

You see, just yesterday I found out that my mom was Commander Holly Short, my father's best friend. I know what you're thinking- it was nothing like that. Apparently they were married and when he died... _Something_ happened- I just don't know.

But soon I will have answers. Mom has asked me to come by her office again today. And I will know why she hasn't been in my life. I will find out what really happened the night my father died. I have to admit though...I am a bit nervous. There must be a good reason to why I don't know already. Right?

Anyways, I sit down at the table with my breakfast, a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin. I start to take a bit, but suddenly there is a knock on my door, so I walk into the living room and open the door. At first I was annoyed that someone was paying me a visit this early in the morning, but when I saw who it was my frown was turned upside down.

"Good morning, Cam."

It's my girlfriend, Belle. My sweet, amazing, gorgeous girlfriend. I step aside and let her in.

"Good morning Belle. What brings you here so early?"

She rolls her eyes, like I should already know what she wanted. But really, I had no idea. As usual. "Well, even though it's only been a day, there are all sorts of rumors going around. I was wondering if you could confirm them?"

I nod, realizing where this was going. She continues. "Apparently the word around the city is that Commander Holly Short is your mother- Is that true?"

I smile, my suspicions were correct. "Yes, she is my mother. I was quite surprised when she told me, but it makes sense. I'm going to head down to Police Plaza and talk to her today. She said she would answer any questions that I may have."

Belle pouts, her blue eyes pleading. "But I thought we were going to spend the day together... It's the first day you've had off in weeks."

I silently swear inside my head. How could I have forgotten? I could bring Belle with me and introduce her to Mom, but then again... maybe that's not a good idea at this moment. Especially considering who Belle is...

"Well- maybe you can come with me? I'm going to have to introduce you to her anyways- so, why not today?"

Belle frowns, obviously realizing the same thing that I did. She looks uncertain. I don't blame her. "I don't thing that's such a good idea. It might be too soon…"

I nod. "I was thinking the same thing. But, you know she'll want to meet you eventually. Might be best to get it over with now."

Belle is silent for a few moments. She looks like she is deep in thought. Which is normal for her. I smile, she would figure out something. She was good at coming up with solutions.

"Hmm…in that case, I guess I can come with you, but I'll wait outside until you finish talking to her. After she answers your questions, you can introduce me. Let's hope she'll understand."

I nod and head back into the kitchen to finish my breakfast. I think Belle's idea will work; her plans usually do. I can't help but think about her last statement though. Hopefully Mom will understand. If not- well... I tried right?

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I find myself in Police Plaza. Just like usual. Only, today was supposed to be my day off. I was here for more... personal- reasons.

Belle had decided to walk around the city, maybe do a little shopping, before she came. By the time she finished I should be done talking to Mom and they can meet each other. I just hope Mom can keep the events of the past to herself and move on. Accept things and not get too mad... Who am I kidding? She's going to be furious and there is nothing I can do about it. But she has a reason to be angry. Let's hope it doesn't last for too long though...

I enter the building and head straight for her office. She should be there by now. I'm anxious for answers...

I knock on the door and it's opened not even five seconds later.

"Yes? Who-? Oh, Cameron. Come in. It's good to see you here."

She seems to be in a good mood despite of yesterday's events. I was having trouble excepting the fact that I had just found out that I had a sister, only for her to be declared insane and shipped off to Atlantis. It must be even worse for her. I feel bad for her. I'm glad she's trying to stay in good spirits.

"Hey...Mom..." It feels weird calling her that. It's going to take a while to get used to. "You told me to come by and you would answer my questions. So, here I am!"

Mom smiles and motions for me to sit down. She takes a seat at her desk. "I did, didn't I. Well, what would you like to know? I'm all ears."

I take a breath. Here goes nothing. "I was hoping you could just tell me everything. Like, starting with what happened that night... you know- the night my father was killed…"

She sighs, she had obviously expected that. I know it must be tough to talk about it. But I need to know... "Okay, Cameron. It was a normal night, just like any other night really-"

* * *

**Well, you guys know the drill. Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Thanks! XD **

**Oh, and Belle isn't her real name. It's just her nickname. A shortened version of her first name. ;D  
**

******_~Troublelover16~ _**


	3. Just Another Night

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note:**

**Man it's been a while since I've updated...I need to get back to writing...So? What do you guys what to be updated? Leave a review or PM me. :D**

******Okay...this is a flashback. This is what Holly tells Cameron, it's what happened the night Trouble died. It explains a lot of things.**

* * *

_75 years ago….._

_It was a normal night, just like any other night….but it was also the night that everything went wrong…._

_Trouble came out of his son's room closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room where his best friend, true love, and wife was waiting. _

_ He smiled at her. "He's asleep. Finally…he sure is a talkative young elf."_

_Holly smiled. "He is. So…how was your day?"_

_Trouble laughed. Like she didn't already know. The pixie Opal Koboi had been missing for years and it was believed that she was on the surface. But today, she had been spotted in Haven. There was no real evidence, they only had the word of a civilian that had been talking a walk._

_"Stressful. Apparently Opal Koboi is back."_

_Holly nodded. "I know. I wonder what she's up to…"_

_Suddenly there was the sound of shattering glass. Holly and Trouble quickly exchanged glances and ran into the kitchen. They froze at what they saw…._

_It was Opal Koboi….and her henchmen Mervall and Descant Brill…._

_No need to wonder now…it was quite obvious what she was up to now…_

__

Opal smiled and held up the softnose in her hands. "Hello, Commander. Hello, Major. Today has been a lovely day hasn't it?"

_They scowled at her. She always showed up at the worst possible times. _

_"Quit with the small talk Opal. We know what your up to."_

_The pixie laughed. "Do you really Short? Very well. I guess I get on with it then…"_

_She raised the softnose and aimed it at Holly. But, just as she went to pull the trigger, Holly and Trouble heard a sound behind them…._

_The paled, hopefully Opal wouldn't notice...no such luck…._

_A small elf walked past his parents into the kitchen. He was no older than twenty…._

_"Mommy? Daddy? Who's this?"_

_Opal smiled at the young elf. "Hello young man. I'm just a very close friend, that's all."_

_Something about this fairy scared the child. He clutched his mother's leg tightly._

_"Mommy…I'm scared….."_

_Holly scowled at the pixie. "Opal! Go away, leave us alone!"_

_Opal shook her head. "I'm sorry, Short, but I can't do that. Now say goodbye to your husband and son."_

_She pulled the trigger and Holly closed her eyes, expecting severe pain. She was surprised, however, when it didn't come…._

_Holly opened her eyes….and saw that Trouble had jumped in front of her at the last moment. He was on the floor now and was losing blood rapidy…_

_Opal laughed and jumped out the window. "I'll be back."_

_Then she was gone…._

_Holly fell to her knees…Trouble…_

_Cameron was still hovering by the door. The young elf must have been terrified._

_"Mommy….is Daddy okay? Mommy?"_

_Trouble tried his best to sit up. "Holly…..take Cameron and go…now…Opal's bound to be back anytime now….go…."_

_Holly was in tears. No….of all the things that Opal had done…._

_Trouble took a deep breath. It was to be his last. "Go, Major, that's an order. It's too late for me now….I love you…." _

_And just like that….he was gone…_

_Holly sobbed for another moment before getting to her feet. She walked over to her son and picked him up._

_"Mommy? Is Daddy okay?"_

_She doesn't answer him, but take's one last look at her home, which she would probably never see again…Then she runs out into the night…_

* * *

_Foaly__ was working on a project when he heard a knock at his door. He opened it to find Holly and Cameron standing there, Holly's eyes red from crying. Where was Trouble?_

_He paled. Something had happened…._

_He let them in and Holly started to tell him what had happened…._

_"And…then…he…told me to take…..Cameron and go…." Holly went into an uncontrollable fit of sobs. Cameron looked at his mother, he didn't understand what was happening…_

_"Mommy? Are you okay? Where's Daddy? Why didn't he come with us to Uncle Foaly's?"_

_Holly didn't say anything…she couldn't….How were you supposed to tell a child that their father was dead and never coming back?_

_Holly turned to Foaly. "I'm going to call…..Artemis….tell him what happened….Meanwhile…I….I want…"_

_Foaly__ was confused. What was Holly asking? "What? What do you want?"_

_Holly took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I want you to mindwipe Cameron."_

_Foaly__ was in shock. Why did she want to mindwipe her son? "What!"_

_"You heard me. Cameron needs to be midewiped. I can't even imagine what he must be thinking right now."_

_Foaly__ nodded. He was beginning to see her reasoning._

_"Witnessing…what he did…..at such a young age….it's awful…He doesn't need to remember this….And while…your at it…go ahead and erase his memories…of me…"_

_"Are you sure about that Holly?"_

_The elf nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. What if something happens to me? Opal is bound to find me…."_

_Foaly__ nodded. He understood. So, while Holly took out her communicator and talked to Artemis, Foaly midewiped twenty-year old Cameron Kelp. Later, he would have no memories of his mother or what happened on that fateful night._

_When he came back into the living room, Holly handed him her communicator and told him that Artemis wanted to speak with him. He took it and before she collapsed into sobs again, Holly had one more request…._

_"Did you do it? Good. Now, I want Cameron to be taken to his uncle…I think that is best for Grub to raise him."_

_Foaly__ nodded. She didn't need to say anything else._

_He raised the communicator to his ear. "Artemis? You still there?"_

_The mud man responded gravely. "Yes, Foaly. I'm here…."_

_Foaly__ sighed. "I can't believe it. Trouble…this is awful…"_

_Artemis agreed. " I know...Something needs to be done. We need a plan..."_

* * *

**Well, you guys know the drill. Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Thanks! XD **

******_~Troublelover16~ _**


	4. Meeting Belle

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note:**

**It's been a while since I've updated...I need to get back to writing...Sorry for the long wait... :)  
**

** What do you guys what to be updated? Leave a review or PM me. :D**

******Holly is not going to be happy at the end of this chapter...you'll see.. ;D  
**

* * *

Mom finishes her story and stops talking. The room is silent, you could have heard pen drop….

"Cameron? Are you all right?"

I remain silent, thinking about the things she told me. Something inside my mind changes and suddenly I remember everything…..It was like a door had opened releasing the old memories into the vast space of my mind…

I remember the sound of shattering glass….walking into the kitchen to find both of my parents talking to a strange fairy…and….I remember the smile….the cold, cruel, heartless smile…

I shudder and look at Mom, she looks worried. "Cameron..Is everything all right?"

I nod. "Yeah….I think your story triggered by memories….I can see Opal….her cruel smile…"

Mom frowns. "Hmm…I didn't expect this to happen….."

I smile. "But, I'm fine. It's actually nice to remember now. The memories are so vague, however…."

"That's good….So is that all?"

I about to speak when my phone starts to ring. I quickly answer it, it's Belle, she must be waiting outside…

"Hey. I'm finished. I'll come and get you in a minute."

"Okay Cam. I'm waiting by the main entrance. Bye."

"Bye." I close the phone and turn back to Mom. She is watching me curiously.

"Who was that Cameron?"

I smile. "Well, Mom, there's someone that I want you to meet. My girlfriend…Belle."

Mom smiles, she is surprised but happy nonetheless. "You have a girlfriend? Where is she? I'd love to meet her."

"She's right outside. Let me go get her, I'll be right back…."

I leave Mom's office and head outside. Belle is waiting by the door.

"Are you ready? Mom is excited to meet you."

Belle smiled nervously. "Well…she won't be for long. I'm sure of it."

We walk inside the building and we head towards Mom's office. I tell Belle to wait outside for a moment.

I open the door and Mom smiles. "Okay Mom. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend…Belinda…."

Belinda or "Belle" walks in and suddenly Mom's smile disappears. Yep, this is exactly the reaction I had expected. Belinda smiles innocently. Mom is not convinced, her stare is full of pure hatred.

For standing in front of her was almost the exact replica of Opal Koboi…..

This wasn't going to end well….

* * *

**Lolz! XD Well, you guys know the drill. Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Thanks! XD **

******_~Troublelover16~ _**


	5. Plotting

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note:**

**It's been a while since I've updated...I need to get back to writing...Sorry for the long wait... :)  
**

** What do you guys what to be updated? Leave a review or PM me. :D**

* * *

I laughed nervously. Belinda and I were hoping that Mom would understand. No such luck. Her fierce glare could have cut through stone. Or if looks could kill...

"Get out. Now. Get OUT!"

Belinda and I turned to leave. It was best for Mom to calm down a bit before we try to explain. Mom, however, has other plans.

"Cameron! You stay. I need to have a word with you. Just…Get. Her. Out!"

I nod. "Yes, mam."

I walk Belle to the main entrance before heading back to Mom's office. She is waiting with her arms crossed and a disappointed look.

"Cameron. What are you thinking? How could you?"

I sigh. This was going to be fun to explain. "Belinda's different, Mom. She's nothing like Opal. Seriously. In fact, she even hates her mother."

Mom snorted, not believing a word I said. But it was true. Belinda hated Opal. She was dropped of at an orphanage at the age of 19 and she hadn't seen or spoken to her mother since. She despised her.

"A likely story. Cameron, have you any idea what Opal has done to our family? Our people?"

I nod. I knew all of the stories. There was the goblin revolution, Commander Julius Root's murder. And on a more personal level, the murder of my father, Commander Trouble Kelp. Opal was also responsible for the death of Artemis Fowl the Second, a close friend of my mom and her second husband. She was the reason that Sabrina was now crazy.

I understood what Mom was trying to say.

"I know, Mom. But none of that was Belinda's fault. She didn't do all of those things. It was all Opal."

"And Belinda is her daughter, Cameron. Her feelings could very well change….Opal killed your father, Cameron. I don't see why you could even trust a Koboi…"

Mom wasn't going to be convinced was she? Oh well, I tried. Maybe she just needed a little more time….a chance to get to know Belinda better….hmm….

"I know that. But, like I said, she's different….and I love her. Nothing is going to change that."

I turn and start to leave. I was done explaining. Mom just needed to think about it. Try to get to know Belinda better before she made any decisions.

I hear Mom calling me, telling me that she is not done talking to me. I ignore her. I knew what she was going to say.

Besides, there was someone I needed to talk to…..

Five minutes later, I enter the Ops Booth. It is a mess of blueprints, wires, and technology.

I smile. The same as always.

A centaur sits at one of the two desks in the room. He is tinkering with some invention, occasionally swearing when he messed up.

I laugh and the centaur turns around, startled. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees it's me.

"Oh, hey Cameron. I thought you were my dad. Don't sneak up on me like that, I get jumpy."

"Hey, Grayson. So, I take it that your dad isn't here. Good. I need to talk to you."

Grayson tosses the invention aside. "Sure thing. I needed a break anyways. So, what is it?"

I remain silent for a moment, putting the words together in my head. If anyone can help me it's Grayson.

"Well, I was talking to Mom today…."

Grayson nodded. He knew my mother well. She was one of his father's best friends.

"How did it go?"

"Well, it started out perfectly fine. Then…everything went downhill. I introduced her to Belinda…"

Grayson's eyes widened in surprise. He knew that the conversation must have been awful. Well, he was right. Mom was not a happy camper….

"Oh….I see. I assume that she didn't take the news well and now you need to find someway to get her to like Belinda. Am I correct?"

I laugh. He was right. I had to get Mom to understand. I can't have her hate Belinda. I needed a plan….I had a few ideas, but I needed Grayson's help to perfect them."

"Yes you are correct. I have a plan…of sorts. But it needs some work. I could really use your help."

I tell Grayson all of my ideas. He listens carefully, occasionally nodding or shaking his head. After a few minutes we start to put them together and in an hour….we have come up with the perfect strategy. It was just the thing that I needed.

"Okay, so…tomorrow?"

I nod and get up to leave. "Tomorrow."

I smile as I walk out. This was going to be great…..for me that is. I doubt Mom and Belinda will be too happy though…..

* * *

**Lolz! XD Well, you guys know the drill. Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Thanks! XD **

******_~Troublelover16~ _**


	6. MIA

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note:**

**This chapter is interesting... Cameron and Grayson are smart... but they are guys... Idiots. :P Lol. Anyways, lets read on to see what stupid stunt they pull! XD****  
**

* * *

"It's going to be okay, Belinda. Mom just needs some more time. It's fine, don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye."

I close my phone. I had just finished talking to Belinda. Even though we knew that Mom wouldn't like her, Belinda was still upset. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. But it was understandable.

I smile as I put on my uniform. Tonight was the night. The plan that Grayson and I had made was to be put into action. Hopefully it will work…

I grabbed my helmet and walk out the door, making sure I locked it behind me. If everything went according to plan, I won't be returning…..

* * *

Later that day, as the moon was just beginning to rise on the surface, I entered the Ops Booth. Two centaurs looked up as I entered the room.

Foaly half-smiled. "Hello, Cameron. How are you? Grayson tells me you introduced Belinda to your mom. It didn't go to well did it?"

I frown. "No, it didn't. It's not fair. She kept comparing her to Opal…but Belinda's not…She's different."

"It's understandable. Just give your mother some time, eventually she'll see. It may take a while though."

I smile and nod. He was right. "Thanks, Foaly."

He laughs and gets up from his desk. "No problem." He turns to Grayson. "Grayson, keep an eye on the place. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, Dad. I will."

Foaly leaves and Grayson turns to me. "So, you ready? You know this could be dangerous right?"

I nod and grab a pair of wings of a shelf. "Yeah, I know, but it's the only way."

* * *

Thirty-minutes later, Foaly re-enters the Ops Booth. He sees Grayson sitting at his desk, staring at the computer screen. Cameron was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, son. Where's Cameron?"

Grayson turned to his father. "Oh, he remembered that he was running low on magic and went to complete the Ritual. I'm just keeping an eye on his tracker and monitoring communications. Just in case."

Foaly nodded. Always better to be on the safe side. His son was learning.

Suddenly, Cameron's tracker began to flicker on and off the screen. One moment the flashing red dot was there and the next it wasn't. After a few seconds of this, the dot disappeared completely.

The two centaurs immediately went into action. There was the sound of clicking keys as Grayson furiously tried to get the tracker back online. Foaly grabbed a spare headset and desperately called out to Cameron.

"Cameron?! Are you okay?! What's your status?!"

There was a moment before Cameron responded. It was difficult to hear him, maybe the magma flares were acting up…

"I'm fine Foaly….I don't….what's happening. Everything….okay…"

Then there was a sickening thud immediately followed by dead silence. Foaly paled and replaced the headset on the desk.

He turned to his son. "Any luck?"

Grayson shook his head gravely. Nothing….

* * *

Holly had just arrived home from work after a long stressful day. She sighed as she went to the kitchen. She hadn't heard from Cameron all day. He was probably upset about yesterday.

But, he didn't understand…Opal had done so much to their family and he was dating her daughter….Belinda…

Holly scowled at the thought of the pixie. How did Cameron expect her to trust her? After all that Opal had done? It was very unlikely.

She had just sat down on the couch when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Foaly standing there with a grave look on his face.

"Hey Foaly. What is it?"

Foaly nervously began to tell Holly what had happened. "Um…Holly…Cameron is…"

* * *

Grayson knocked on the door to Belinda's apartment. How was he supposed to tell her about Cameron? It was going to be hard. He hated lying, but it was imperative that everything went according to plan.

It was long before Belinda answered the door. "Hello? Oh, hey Grayson. What's going on?"

Grayson was hesitant. Should he tell her the truth? Or should he go according to the plan?...He decided to with the second option. The plan was important.

"Um….I need to tell you something. It's about Cameron…"

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Grayson was silent for a moment. "Cameron went to complete the Ritual, but….we lost contact with him. He's been declared missing in action…."

Belinda had to fight to control her tears. "What?..."

* * *

Cameron smiled as he soared through the night sky. Thanks to Grayson, everyone assumed that he was missing. It was nice to have a genius centaur as a best friend. He'd be sure to thank him when he returned.

At this moment Belinda and his mother were probably being told that he was missing. It was all part of the plan….Hopefully it would work…

If not….well, they'd find a way to manage…

* * *

**You guys know the drill. Review! Please? Thanks! XD **

******_~Troublelover16~ _**


	7. One Week Later

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note:**

**Lets see what happens now... :P****  
**

* * *

It had been a week since Cameron had gone missing. However, things were not going as planned. Holly and Belinda weren't speaking and Holly was even blaming Belle for the disappearance of her son. All because her mother was Opal Koboi.

Grayson was beginning to worry. The plan wasn't working and Cameron was coming back soon; tomorrow in fact. They had been positive that the plan would work….What would happen now that it turns out that the plan was most definitely not working?

The centaur sighed. _Oh, well. Maybe everything will work out in the end. Cameron will just have to come up with something else. Maybe if the Commander just got to know Belinda more….then she would see that she's nothing like her mother….._

Grayson went back to his work. It was no use worrying about things. It would only make matters worse. Besides, everything would be sorted out tomorrow.

* * *

Commander Holly Short had just finished yelling at the fifth corporal that day. Most of the officers were trying their best to stay out of her way; they could tell that she was _not_ in a good mood. How could she been in a good mood? Her son was missing.

She sighed. Why did these things always happen to her? Couldn't she have some peace for once? It always had to be her…..and Koboi.

Holly scowled. Koboi. She couldn't believe it. She didn't even know that Opal had children. It was unbelievable.

And Cameron; what was he thinking?! Opal had done so much to their family and he has to go and date her daughter. How could he do that? It just wasn't right. Somehow she would figure out a way to put an end to this….If Cameron ever came back...

* * *

Belinda was sitting in her apartment doing nothing. Just like she had been doing for the past week. Cameron was missing and Commander Short was blaming her for his disappearance….

She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they just kept coming. It wasn't fair. She had never done anything wrong. Commander Short was just accusing her because of her mother.

The pixie scowled through her tears. Her mother. Opal Koboi. How could she do this to her? Being the daughter of Public Enemy Number 1 was no easy task. Everywhere she went she was judged. She looked almost exactly like her mother, so most fairies immediately knew exactly who she was and did their best to avoid her.

But, there were a few people who knew the real her, Cameron, Grayson, and, surprisingly, Foaly. They knew that she was practically the exact opposite of her mother. They trusted her.

Belinda sighed. Hopefully Cameron would return…and then his mother would see that she was innocent. There must be a perfectly good reason for his disappearance…

* * *

It has been a week since my "disappearance" and tomorrow is the day that I am supposed to return. Hopefully Mom and Belle have used this time to get to know each other. If not…well…I'm not sure what will happen. I guess I'll just have to force them to speak.

Belinda shouldn't be a problem, but it's Mom I'm worried about. She just can't seem to let go of the past. I understand her reasons completely, but she doesn't have to hate Belinda, just because her mother is Opal Koboi. Yes, I get that the pixie murdered my father, but I've known that for years. At first it did made me a little suspicious of Belinda, however once I got to know her better…things changed…..

I reach into my pocket. Good. The box was still there. Safe and Sound.

For the past month I had been carrying a small box in my pocket. Waiting for the right moment. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity….Yes, I believe that this would work….This would show Mom how I really feel about Belinda. It could convince her otherwise. Perhaps she'll change her mind….

* * *

**Gasp! I think we all know what that is. :D You guys know the drill. Review! Please? Thanks! XD **

******_~Troublelover16~ _**


	8. A Few Arguments And A Surprise

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: Hey, sorry for being a bit MIA. I've been busy and I have so much going on. It's insane. :P Anyways. One more chapter after this! Then on to the sequel! :D _~Trubslover16~_  
**

* * *

This is it. Time to go home. I really hope that Mom and Belinda won't be too mad at me. Of course I will have to tell them that I was never in any real danger. But, whatever happens, I'm sure everything will end up being okay.

I can see the entrance to E1 from my position in the sky; I go into a steep dive. Against regulations, yes, but where's the fun in following the rules? I straighten and land feet first on the ground, barely making a sound. I approach the hidden entrance in the bushes and enter the shuttle port...

* * *

Commander Short was busy with paperwork, when there was a loud commotion coming from outside her office. She glanced up; scowling.

_What is all that noise?! Shouldn't everyone be working?! _

She storms out of her office, but stops dead when she sees the scene in front of her. There was a large crowd surrounding a elf...Cameron...he was back!

Holly hurried over, pushing her way past various sprites, elves, and pixies. When she finally reached her son, she enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Cameron! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!"

Cameron was gasping for breath. "MOM! I'm fine...can't breathe..."

Holly released him from the hug. "Sorry, I'm just so relieved. You disappeared and no one knew where you where and..."

Cameron laughed nervously. "Well about that...you see what happened was..."

Suddenly he was cut off as a pixie ran quickly into the building. It was, of course, Belinda. She ran up to Cameron and once again he received a bone-crushing hug.

The sight of the pixie made Holly scowl. _What is she doing here!? I thought I made it very clear that she was not welcome._

However, she bit her tongue and remained silent for her son's sake.

Belinda was ecstatic. "Cameron! Where have you been?! I was so worried! Grayson just called and told me you were back. I got here as fast as I could."

Cameron smiled. "Well, I was just about to explain it to Mom...You see, I was never in any real danger..."

The crowd had dispersed when Holly showed up, so it was just Belinda and herself standing with Cameron. They both had confused expressions on their faces.

Belinda spoke first. "What do you mean Cam? I don't understand."

"Well...It was all a plan; a plan to get you two to speak to each other. I was hoping that you'd use this time to get to know each other."

The two females were so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. Slowly their confused expressions turned to ones of disbelief, and then to anger.

Cameron smiled apologetically. They weren't buying it however. Holly frowned disapprovingly.

"It was a PLAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAD TO SEND YOUR SISTER AWAY AND NOW YOU GO AND PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS!"

"I'm sorry Mom. I..."

"SORRY?! YOU'RE SORRY!? I'VE BEEN HERE WORRIED SICK FOR THE PAST WEEK AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YOU'RE SORRY!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!"

Amazingly Belinda agreed with Holly. Cameron just didn't think about the consequences of his actions.

"YOUR MOTHER'S RIGHT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, THE MAJORITY OF HAVEN WAS BLAMING ME FOR IT!"

Holly turned to Belinda. She had had enough of this pixie. It was time that she spoke her mind. She could not allow this nonsense to go on any longer.

"ALL RIGHT! ENOUGH! LISTEN UP! Okay, Koboi, let's get this over with. I don't like you; I thought I made that pretty clear the other day! I'm surprised that you even had the nerve to show up here!"

Cameron watched sadly as his mother and girlfriend began to argue loudly. In fact, they made so much noise that several heads turned in their direction. He sighed. Why couldn't they just get along?

He turned and started to walk out of the building. They took no notice of him; they were still going at it full steam. Cameron paused at the door and looked back. No luck, the two were still fighting. Maybe it would take longer than he thought...

* * *

Three months have past and everything is back to normal. Well, as normal as things can be in my life. Mom and Belinda still aren't the best of friends. If you catch my drift.

I can't believe it. They don't even listen to me; don't ask how I feel about this. It's not fair.

But, today, I have invited both of them out to lunch. Mom doesn't know I invited Belinda and Belle has no idea that Mom is coming. Hopefully they will be able to act civil enough to eat lunch together.

"So, Mom, how has your day been so far?"

"It's been fine."

"What about you Belle?"

"The same as usual."

My attempt to start a conversation fails horribly. We've been here at the restaurant for at least fifteen minutes and they have spoken about 20 words. Total. Most of them directed at me.

They are so stubborn. Belinda is still upset over the fact that Mom blamed her for my disappearance. Mom still hates Belinda for none other than the fact that her mother is Opal Koboi. The same thing for the past three months with no attempt to talk about it.

There weren't many people in the restaurant, so it was the perfect place to talk to them.

"Mom. Belinda. Come on you two. This is insane. I know you guys have some...issues..but can't you just try to talk about it?"

Mom gives me a blank stare that said. _Cameron, you've known me long enough now to know that I don't give up that easily._

Belinda, however, sighed and finally spoke. "Cameron, I've tried. It's just not going to work. We're just going to have to manage."

I nod, supposedly agreeing with her. But I had other things in mind. I stand and walk over to where she was sitting.

"Mom, I know you don't like Belinda. But, I don't care at this point. I love Belinda and I would like to know..."

I get down on one knee, reach into my pocket, and pull out a small box. "...if she would like to be my wife?..."

I open the box and inside is a diamond ring. Belinda gasps and slowly a smile appears on her face.

Mom, however, has a solemn expression on her face. I can tell that she is unhappy, but it doesn't matter. I'm old enough to make my own decisions.

Belinda nods. "Yes, I will! Oh, Cameron! It's beautiful!"

I smiled and kiss her. There is the sound of a chair moving and I assume that it's Mom.

Sure enough, when Belinda and I break apart, Mom is nowhere to be found. I should have know that she would react this way. Oh, well. She'll get over it eventually.

Several fairies are staring, but we ignore them. I get the waiter's attention and he rushes over to our table.

"Yes sir?"

"I would like the bill, please."

The waiter nods and rushes off. I turn back to Belinda and smile.

"So, how long do you think it will be before Mom speaks to me again?"

Belinda laughs. "I don't know. At least a month."

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! One more to go! :) Not my best work though. :P Review please! ~TL16~**


	9. This Is It

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: Last Chapter guys. Sorry it's a bit short, but... yeah. Read on. :) Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It means a lot to me.   
**

* * *

I guess this is it then; the next big step in my life. Belinda and I are going to be married in a couple of months.

Mom is still upset, but there's hope. She's starting to come over more and she's trying to get to know Belinda more. I can see that she is still uncomfortable with the fact that Belinda is the daughter of Opal Koboi, but I'm proud of her for trying.

Oh, and another thing, I'm up for promotion to Major. Belinda and Mom are both ecstatic about it. I have to admit that I am too; it's the next step up. It's just so unbelievable.

On a more solemn note, Sabrina is missing. The officials at the school say that she escaped some how, but they don't know how she did it. It is thought that she might come back to Haven, but no one is sure. Mom is constantly worried that something bad had happened. I'm not sure what to think except...

_Where is Sabrina?_

_-Cameron Lee Kelp_

* * *

**And that's the end everyone! :P Review please! The sequel shall be up soon! The more reviews I get for these two chapters, the sooner I will post the sequel! ;D ~TL16~**


End file.
